


Skinny Jeans

by dirudo



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butts, Drabble, Drabble Collection, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Third Person, cloud totally has a bubble butt, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirudo/pseuds/dirudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud's ass looked good in a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skinny Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's ass looked good in a lot of things.

Cloud's ass looked good in a lot of things.   
  
  
  
Cloud's ass looked good in the SOLDIER uniform. Cloud's ass looked good in boxers, and briefs. (Briefs were definitely good.) Cloud's ass looked good in sweatpants, and joggers, and khakis. (Jake from State Farm had nothing on him. Nothing.) He even looked good in tights. (He was Link one Halloween, and yes, Zack was Zelda. Duh.) Cloud could probably even make bell bottoms and 90s mom jeans look good, but what had Zack drooling more than any dog ever could was. . . Skinny jeans.   
  
First, there was watering the plants.  
Zack had woken up a bed-headed, groggy-eyed, sleep zombie.  Shoving on panda slippers and shuffling out of the bedroom, struggling embarrassingly down the stairs, to an empty kitchen.  
"Cloud?" Zack spoke as he exhaled a yawn, rumbling his tummy. Cloud usually had breakfast ready by now. . .  
"In here."  
Zack hummed in acknowledgement of the voice as he walked towards where his partner's voice had resonated from, and the spark of electricity that flew through his body at the sight before him woke him up more than all the coffee in the world could.   
  
"...Oh, sweet _Gaia_."  
  
There was Cloud, on his tippy toes, opening the casement windows of their apartment, and bending over to water the plants in the garden box. An act Cloud made look so goddamn good it was hard to believe it was all innocent. The light blue skinnies Cloud wore hugged his slim but well toned thighs in all the right ways, wrapped around his hips  _deliciously_  (due to his shirt riding up in the position he was in, and followed the curve of his plump, rounded bubble butt so sinfully right.   
It killed Zack faster than all the coffee in the world could, too.   
  
"Morning, sleepy head."   
  
Zack knew what he wanted for breakfast.


	2. Sweatpants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skinny jeans were good. They were the best.  
> But sweatpants made Zack lose it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Finally!  
> I'm sorry, guys. I shouldn't have took this long, but i was so caught up in finals like all of January. i had no idea they were gonna take up like 20 hours of my day.  
> BUT here it is!!!  
> I hope you guys like it as much as the first~
> 
> P.S. tell me if this is too explicit to be rated teens. i'm not sure really.

The skinny jeans were good.

They were great, actually. Leaving for work that day was painful, really painful. He practically made out goodbye with Cloud at the door then.

He could tell the sweatpants were going to give him a similar problem.

Cloud had just finished his shower, and was currently towel drying his hair on the bed. Droplets of water still ran down his bare torso. Cloud was too busy absently watching the 11 o'clock news to notice Zack was staring. Grey sweatpants hung low around Cloud's hips, even as he sat. Exposing the waistband of his black briefs, bold white text reading "CALVIN KLEIN" along them.

Adorable.

"Cloouddd.." Zack whined from the doorway of the bathroom, he'd just gotten out too. Cloud hummed in acknowledgement and question, turning his head towards Zack, but his eyes were still glued on the T.V. What was so interesting, anyways? Zack whined again, this time receiving an even smaller of a hum. He came around the bed, to the foot of it, and sat down next to Cloud. A couple of minutes later, when commercials started, Cloud noticed the staring.

"...What?" He mumbled, the towel slowly slipping off his head as he looked up to meet Zack's gaze. Even in the dim lighting of blue from the T.V. and a lamp at the other side of the room, Zack could tell the blonde was blushing.

"Nothing. You look good, am I not allowed to admire you?" Zack smiled. His hand ghost over Cloud's thighs as he scooted closer to him, firmly placing it on his knee when he was close enough to give him a kiss.

"I like these." Zack purred, and his hand hotly traveled further up. Stroking his thigh, feeling the material. What was on T.V. didn't matter anymore and somehow they ended up with Cloud on his back and Zack right between his legs. 

"I  _really_ like these." He whispered, more to himself the second time than anything. He just couldn't stop saying it, telling Cloud how good he looked in everything he wore because it was the dead honest truth. He looked so soft, so warm, so inviting. He always did, but this time it was different. Cloud smelled like lavender, too. Fueling Zack forward. He wouldn't be able to control himself this time like he did the other day when Cloud wore skinny jeans. He was off tomorrow, too. There wasn't any reason to. He couldn't keep his hands off knowing that. Squeezing Cloud's thighs, grabbing fistfuls of the sweatpants, before letting go and ghostly his fingers over his kneecaps. Getting a hold of them to spread his legs further so Zack could press up against Cloud. Inhaling the scent of shampoo. 

"You look sexy in these, y'know?" Zack hummed, eagerly moving down to pepper innocent attacks of kisses on Cloud neck. Which must of tickled, considering the bubbles of soft giggles errupting from the blond beneath him. 

"Tickles?" Zack beamed. Grinning like an idiot before pressing a big, fat, sloppy kiss to Cloud lips. 

"Blegh! O-of course it does, Zack! Get off me..! I'm trying... t-to... watch... Something!" Cloud struggles to wiggle out from underneath Zack, but he's full out laying on him now, and he gives up quickly. Throwing his arms back down to the bed, surrendering to Zack.

"Mm.. Seriously though..." Zack's voice is low, a deep, playful purr that always gets Cloud to tense and shutter. One hand interwines with one of Cloud's, while another one gets Cloud to wrap his legs around his hips. 

"You really should wear these more often, I like them." Zack smiles as the blush on Cloud's cheeks grows and reaches the tips of his ears. Giving Cloud's butt a few hard pats before rolling off him. 

"Okay, watch your show! I'll be in the kitchen." 

It was Cloud's turn to whine. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! okay, it feels like i'm talking to all of you face to face i'm like really nervous and all of this is pointless rambling.  
> but!!!!! this is my first fan fiction!!  
> i hope you guys like this, and i'm actually planning to add more chapters every now and then for a good while since i have a lot more ideas that go sorta hand and hand with this AU i have.  
> feedback is so welcomed and so appreciated, thank you!  
> 


End file.
